


show me your teeth

by PrincezzShell101



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek secretly digs it, M/M, Stiles is a clumsy dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your teeth

"At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?"

Derek's eyes widen, hand reaching out to stop the boy from taking another step back. "Stiles, stop! You're going to—"

Things slow, like the final scene in a movie that gives way to the climax.

Stiles slips, arms flailing and an undistinguished yelp leaving his lips as he falls backward.

Derek waits with bated breath as bubbles rise to the surface, followed by large, frantic splashes.

Stiles's head breaks the surface, vein in his neck bulging (maybe Derek's eyes linger on it more than necessary). He gasps for air, sucking it in greedily and coughing roughly.

It's impossible not to chuckle at the sour expression on the boy's face as he spits out water angrily.

"Well, what do you know, apparently  _everything_."

Derek smirks. "Holding me up in eight feet of water just wasn't enough for you, was it?"

Stiles's eyes narrow. "Fuck you."

Derek arches an eyebrow. "That a challenge?"

Stiles gulps, the look on his face drowned and vulnerable. "Uh."

Derek grins, all teeth and egotistic charm.


End file.
